AkuRoku - Player One
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: Axel has the greatest idea on how to make playing Mario Kart the funnest thing in the world when he's playing it with Roxas... by stripping... Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Rated M for YAOI SMUT! Love you my lovelies! 3


_This came about from a roleplay me and a friend were doing and I chose to use the 'strip gaming' idea from that! YAYS! Hopefully I'll finish up my requested pieces soon… I feel like I make you guys wait far too long for them and I'M SORRY ABOUT THAT! School started for me and I've not a lot of time to write smut during school hours…_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for YAOI SMUT! I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Axel, or Roxas! Thanks again!_

 **AkuRoku – Player One**

A groan practically whistled from Roxas' lungs as he tossed his clunky controller to the floor for the third time in a row, slipping off his loose sweatshirt. Damn Axel and his stupid gaming challenge ideas… Strip gaming was a great idea at first, but then the redhead actually learned how to play…

"Oh stop that. I'm wearing a lot less than you are." It was true, Axel wearing only a thin, torn tee and his jeans. Two more wins at Mario Kart and the teen would win. Whatever tricks and shortcuts that he'd learned by playing the game with the elder he'd use to his full potential now more than ever. No way in hell was he going to let Axel win so easily.

But he had to stop thinking, or he'd… Damn… The redhead only cackled as the teen fumed a bit. He leaned down from his spot on the couch and sat next to the youth on the floor, ruffling his blonde locks. "There we go. Three more wins and it's over and you can go kick a wall or something." Roxas blushed, knowing the feeling of those emerald eyes well as he quickly took off his dark t-shirt and tossed it aside, his mind stopping to focus solely on the game. Those eyes that bore into his shoulder and his neck… They frustrated him to no end! The only reason that the elder wanted to do this stupid thing was just to see him all naked and stuff!

Roxas raged through the next course, beating the redhead by mere moments and a well-placed banana peel behind him that sent Axel spinning into oblivion while cursing. He couldn't help but feel happy at the elder's loss, and stole only a short glance at the lean muscle of his stomach as the redhead lightly chucked his shirt behind his shoulder. Then he shivered as he felt a light breath into his ear.

"Hey… Don't get so angry about all this… It's not like I don't know that you're enjoying the show." The last word was a purr, the moment gone as soon as it had come. Axel chose the next course and, while the blonde's mind was still distracted with the little speech he'd made, flew past the finish line with ease. He chuckled and smiled like a pleased child. "C'mon. Off with the jeans Rox!"

"Shut it." The teen took a few moments to undo his belt and then stood, unknowingly giving the elder a nice view right up his boxers for a second or two as he stepped out of the garment. Roxas glared at his hands, knowing his face was a bright crimson, almost as bright as the elder's hair, as he sat back down. It's not like he didn't like the sight of Axel, well… _stripping_ , but it was weird when he would make all those comments. It wasn't any more awkward than usual, but… Roxas felt himself scoot a bit closer to the redhead, feeling his leg press against the smooth material of his worn jeans. "Last round."

Hardest difficulty, hardest course, least favorite characters. The rules were set, and the blonde was determined to win. Even with Bowser and Wario and a trash cart and shitty items, it was almost too easy to win this time, the teen thinking nothing but ' _It's finally fucking over…_ '

Axel merely shrugged and stood, gazing down with fierce eyes at the younger, whose gaze was caught in his trap. He hooked his thumb in his belt and let his eyes do the talking, a slight twitch to his hips as he bent down and softly touched the side of the teen's face. Roxas jumped and his already-red face deepened a few more shades.

"Rox… I think we both know why I wanted to do this with you…" The redhead's voice was softly strained, a light touch that made him sound like he was trying to hold back even though he knew that he was in full control of what was going to happen. His fingers curled at the edge of the teen's jaw and pulled him a bit closer. Little by little… Moving slowly so that the lust that had filled the elder flowed easily to him…

"Axel…" It was a plea for release, just so the blonde could retain a shred of sanity, but it was no use to him as he felt fiery lips press to his, the familiar, warm and ancient scent of the elder filling his senses as he closed his eyes and breathed him in as much as he dared. The taste of his lips, the feel of his perfect skin, the soft sounds of his kissing… It was so intoxicating that Roxas knew he'd lose it if he let himself go too far. "Axel, stop it…"

"Nope…" Roxas' hands drew into weak fists, trying to hold back as he felt hands wrap around his back and press their chests together. His sapphire eyes snapped open as he felt warm lips at his ear, exploiting one of his more powerful weaknesses as he felt a sharp nip at his earlobe and a soft kiss behind the pale shell. His anger and nervousness disappeared in those touches, letting out a soft moan and going limp for a few moments.

The next thing the blonde knew, he was lying on the couch and the redhead was looming above him, sliding his hands over his chest and stomach, creeping low on his hips before moving up his sides and clasping him close. Roxas could barely find time to breathe as Axel moved to seal their mouths together, his arms reaching to twine around the elder's neck and his fingers itching to knot themselves up in his scarlet hair.

"Nnn…" A soft moan escaped his clutches, moving in tight bucks against the hand that had just slipped into his boxers. This was something he wouldn't have thought would happen a bit ago… When his only goal was beating the redhead at his own game… Axel's chuckle warmed his neck as he moved up to meet his eyes for a moment, the teen gasping at the feeling of his breath on his skin.

"Bet you didn't think… That you'd be so eager… to get so hard so quickly…" Roxas moved up into the hand that circled him and stroked along his length, soft, murmuring whimpers the only sound that flew from his throat as he clutched at the elder's neck. He'd barely paid attention to the tease Axel had just given him, knowing that it was his nature for him to talk that way when he was losing it a little. "Hey, Roxy…"

His other hand slid the teen's boxers down from his hips and caressed the bare flesh there, making the blonde jump before he tore the rest of the garment away himself. Roxas then made a very soft noise, a startled sort of sound tearing from the center of his chest up out of his mouth as he felt slickened fingers press at his entrance. He didn't bother to question how the redhead had gotten them wet, only grateful that he'd taken that sort of precaution. He didn't even flinch a bit when the second and third fingers slid in, thrusting slowly as he wallowed in pleasure.

"Axel… Please…" With the single breath of his name, the elder bent his head down to kiss the teen and pulled his hips close. He felt pain at his neck and shoulders as the blonde scrabbled for purchase as he slowly, carefully pushed within the tightness. Even his kiss didn't mask the sharp cries from the youth. "Ah…!"

"Sorry…" Roxas shook his head at the elder's apology. It wasn't painful at all… Pure pleasure filled him like a drug, leaving his mind in nothing but a warm sinking feeling as the electricity rendered his thoughts useless at this moment. It felt so good… It hurt only a little when the redhead pulled out and then thrust back in, moving faster as he felt the blonde loosen around him.

Panting and moans and gasping filled the air, the force of the thrusts sending warmth and pleasure rocketing through the two of them with power that neither could fathom… Axel moved one of his hands from the teen's hips to stroke him, feeling the blonde move with him of his own accord and hearing his sweet cries because of the strength of his ecstasy…

"Axel…!" A shaking moan was his name as Roxas felt the heat boil and escape him, pleasure making him shiver and moan louder as he felt his body go numb and limp. He knew he was done, too tired to go on.

The elder made quick work of his own end, feeling his eyes roll back a bit as he buried himself deep within the teen before letting himself go. Roxas jumped beneath him as he felt heat creep further inside him. Axel then pulled out and relaxed, taking the damp blonde into his arms and feeling his breathing slow.

"We… We need do to that again sometime…" The redhead smiled and met warm blue eyes and caught the soft smile lighting up Roxas' lips. Then he felt the teen giggle as his mouth twined about with his own for an endless period of time, feeling like forever had passed in the few moments it had taken to kiss him like that.

"I agree… But now we should just go to sleep…" Roxas nodded and the elder stood from the couch, gathering clothes from the floor before scooping the teen into his arms and carrying his exhausted form into his bedroom. Axel sat him on the bed first, lending an old, loose tee and a pair of boxers of his to the blonde before walking into the adjoining bathroom and showering quickly. Kindness in these sorts of scenarios was a must for him.

When the redhead came back, the youth was fast asleep, curled up into a little ball with his arms around one of his pillows like it was a stuffed animal. Prying the pillow from his grasp, the elder smirked and slid next to the teen after donning a pair of old gym shorts. It was best to wake up with his clothes on when he was going to sleep next to Roxas, or he'd wake up to an angry teenager.

Cradling the boy in his arms, the elder found the threads of sleep pulling at his mind and body, making his eyes heavier and heavier. He thought a few little things as he drifted off.

Thank God for such an amazing person…

Thank God for Roxas…


End file.
